srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Yatagarasu
' ''-MY DIVINE FLAME-'' ' ' ''-TAKE WHAT IS YOURS-'' ' ' ''-CLAIM-'' ' ' ''-YOUR-'' ' ' ''-BIRTHRIGHT-'' ' : -- The Yatagarasu Yatagarasu is the name given to the biomechanical super robot piloted by Seril Vaskell. It is a name shared with the creature which dwells inside the machine - The Yatagarasu, a fierce sun god driven by rage and hatred. Since Seril began piloting it, the god has been attempting to use her to escape its prison. History About three hundred years ago, in the inner world that the surface knows as La Gias, the small kingdom of Helena was besieged by a furious sun god called the Yatagarasu. Taking the form of an enormous flame-wreathed raven, this beast attempted to burn Helena before it moved on to the rest of the magical kingdoms. Fortunately, the head priestess Satorin was able to trick and seal the monster's spirit within a statue of one of Helena's former knight-captains, destroying its body and protecting the kingdom from total annihilation. Immediately, the statue warped from the visage of a noble warrior into a twisted beast, and it was noted that the Yatagarasu's power would soon break the seal by warping its prison into a new body. To put a stop to this, the warping stone was armored over with metal, and a compartment was carved out in the center, where a control interface was implanted. As the statue twisted with the Yatagarasu's power and began to resemble a living being, it grew into and around these modifications until they too became part of its body. With the control core, the Royal Family was able to control the beast. Through this, a strange irony was created: The Yatagarasu, which formerly sought to destroy, became a guardian of Helena and the Four Families, standing watch over the Four Palaces. Handlers for Yatagarasu were chosen from the royal families, and would undergo strict training in order to be able to resist the mutterings of the imprisoned god within the guardian. Seril never recieved any of that training. Her brother was the one chosen for Yatagarasu, and he recieved the discipline. When she killed him and took the machine herself, the god within latched on to her through her jealousy and guilt and began manipulating her, feeding her small amounts of its magic, and warping her to fulfill its own purposes. With Seril at the helm, Yatagarasu laid waste to the kingdom of Helena and broke through La Gias to the surface. It might be spoken of in other kingdoms, the mysterious downfall of the peaceful kingdom of Helena, which didn't even have a military - Only its vaunted divine guardian. Technology Yatagarasu's technology is limited to its control system. The cockpit is a fluid-filled bubble inside the chest, which functions in a fashion similar to a mobile trace system. Key differences are that damage feedbacks to its pilot, and there is no need for a trace suit. After Seril joined the Divine Crusaders, the Yatagarasu was modified with an alarm system that broadcasts an alert whenever Yatagarasu's energy output exceeds a certain threshold. Weapons Systems The only known weapon system on Yatagarasu is an unknown device that allows it to hypercompress matter and form miniature stars, which it uses as its primary form of attack and defense. It is possible this is done via magic, but the magical power must be enormously strong to function this way. Significant Errata IC Errata ~ The Machine * The fluid filling the cockpit defies all attempts to identify its chemical composition. However, it is known to reach temperatures exceeding 2000 degrees farenheit. * It is extremely difficult to cause more than superficial damage to the Yatagarasu. When it is driven from battle or disabled, this is because the pain feedback has become too much for Seril herself to withstand. * When performing some of its attacks (sometimes thought of as spells), the Yatagarasu exposes a mechanism concealed within the cannon on its right arm. This superficially resembles an open-air plasma core. * The arm cannon and the "machinery" revealed during certain attack spells only add to the confusion of if the Yatagarasu's weapons are technological or magical in nature. * In truth, this system serves as a conduit to efficiently transfer magic from the god inside to the machine's exterior where it can be used in combat. This mixture of technology designed to aid magic might be thought of as MagiTech. IC Errata ~ The God * As it has been sealed for 300 years, the god Yatagarasu is virtually unknown in greater La Gias. However, other gods may recognize its powers and its rage. * While Yatagarasu is a sun god, it is not the only sun god. * Yatagarasu is a very convincing liar. This, combined with Seril's innate gullability, means it tends to convince her to do things very easily even though she absolutely hates it. * Every time Seril retreats from battle, Yatagarasu roars with fury. It's one of the most terrifying things Seril has ever heard. OOC Trivia * The Yatagarasu is named after the subject of a Chinese legend. In the legend, Yatagarasu was a 3-legged raven that ate the sun, and had to be defeated so the sun could return. * The concept of the Yatagarasu super robot was inspired by a character in Touhou Project, crossed with what the player knows about shows like Escaflowne. Near the end of design, Seril was actually intended to be an Escaflowne OC villain. * This was ultimately dropped, though. Category:Mech